


All or nothing

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Galeforce not being a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: What if the reason Terrence was a bad leader was because he had to be, or else.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	All or nothing

Terrence Suave, current leader of the Toppat Clan, was sitting at his kitchen table at home, waiting for some meatloaf to finish cooking, or at least what he hoped was meatloaf with his bad cooking skills. (Terrence and Reginald's newest recruit, Right Hand Man, weren't allowed in the kitchen alone in the Toppat Airship after trying to make toast somehow went terribly wrong) A small face peaked out from the hallway and said "Why does it smell like burning and ketchup Dad?"

Terrence could only reply "Well Henry, good question." Terrence gave a worried chuckle then went to the stove to open it and pulled out what seemed to be meat monster with far too much burnt ketchup. Henry Suave made a face that stated that they shouldn't eat it, Terrence chuckled and agreed, and they decided to go out for pizza instead.

A loud THUD hit the front door and several men dressed in green burst through the door. Terrence quickly got in front of Henry. He mulled about leaving his hat in the living room. Several soldiers rush him and knock Terrence down and the rest of the soldiers grabbed Henry who tried to escape but was no match for armed soldiers.

"LET HIM GO, LET MY SON GO YOU GOVERMENT PIGS!" Terrence screamed, trying to break free. An older man entered the house and motioned the soldiers that had Henry to leave with him. "HE'S JUST A CHILD, IM THE ONE YOU WANT, LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Terrence screamed again getting more violent.

"You are indeed the one we want, but we want to make sure you do what we say." The older man explained. "My name is Captain Hubert Galeforce, and if you want your son back, you are to bring down your own Toppats."

Terrence growled and Galeforce continued "Any attempts to let your fellow members know what is going on or any attempt to stop us will result in your son's life." Gale force turned his back on Terrence, still pinned to the ground. "We will give you places every week by phone for the Top pats to "raid" where then our men will arrest them from there. If you succeed in your weekly goal, you will be allowed to talk to your son for five minutes by phone"

"How long would I have to play your sick game Captain til I can see my son again?" Terrence said, knowing he was now in this position by force because the Government are cowards.

"Two months of no screw ups and you can have your son back." Galeforce motioned his men off of Terrence. "Remember, stay quiet or else" Galeforce warned before leaving Terrence's house.

Terrence just curled into himself, cursing himself and hoping that the Toppats eventually forgive him for what he was about to do.

\---

The first four weeks went off without a hitch, Galeforce gave Terrence his locations, he sent off good Toppats to their doom, and then he got to talk to little Henry before doing it all over again. When asked by his fellow Toppats on why he was choosing places he quickly threw out reasons such as getting more daring, or he miscalculated, hoping to throw off any suspiciousness.

The middle of the fifth week, Reginald approached him in the lounge area of the Airship. "Terrence, Im going to be blunt, we are getting tired of you sending us on raids without planning or reason other than "for the thrill". You need to straighten up and get back acting like a leader." Terrence just shook his head and said "You wouldn't understand Reginald, you just wouldn't understand." Terrence got up and said "Thomas and MacBeth are going to be sitting the Ruby heist out, you and your "Right Hand Man" are now on so get ready." He quickly left before Reginald could voice his opinion.

On the one hand, Terrence didn't want to get rid of the smartest Toppat of the group, but he was too much of a danger in rescuing his son. He knew Reginald was more brains then brawn, and he was hoping that the Right Hand Man would lose their cool and get them caught during the raid.

Reginald and Right Hand Man not only retrieved the Ruby, but were generally unharmed and boosted morale of the Toppats to the horror of Terrence. He sat in his office when his phone started ringing.

"What did we tell you Mr. Suave." Galeforce said over the line.

"It was just one mess up, please, dont harm Henry." Terrence nearly begged.

He then heard a loud bang at his door then another, with sounds of Toppats getting closer. The door flew open and a whole slew of Toppats charged Terrence's office, grabbing him and dragging him to the deck.

"Terrence Suave, you have proven tonight that you are unfit to lead the Toppats. You went on countless raids that have failed horribly. Your actions have led to Toppats being arrested or killed, and for what, thrills and maybes?!" Reginald exclaimed, now holding on to Terrence's top hat. "Any last words Terrence?" He said, looking at the former Toppat leader. Terrence said nothing, just walking to the edge before Right Hand Man turned him around. He had lost everything, his son, his clan and his good name. He didn't care what happened next.

Reginald shot Terrence, with his own golden hand gun, and fell off the deck. Terrence just closed his eyes, hoping that Toppats would at least give the Government hell.

Galeforce had hung up the phone and motioned some guards to come in his tent. "The mission is failure, take the kid to the nearest orphanage and get rid of all his documents of ever being Henry Suave." The guards nodded and left. Maybe telling Terrence he was going to kill his kid was a bit much, but it was the only poker chips he had. "Im going to need to call Dmitri and plan something else now" Galeforce said, leaning back on his chair. He would stop the Toppats, no matter what it took.


End file.
